This invention relates to a device for sizing and repairing bands such as, but not limited to, watch bands and in particular to a multiple band sizing and repairing device for easily and quickly repairing and sizing bands having small parts.
Watchbands have become increasingly more diversified and complicated in both technology and construction. The technological advancements resulting in smaller parts have made insertion of pins and screwing of screws and removal of same in repairing and sizing of watchbands far more difficult. Retailers frequently refuse to buy products which include bands too awkward and/or complicated to repair and size.
In repairing and sizing a watchband, it is generally necessary to have a second individual present for holding the band in a stationary position when repairing and/or sizing the band (e.g., inserting or removing a pin and/or screwing or unscrewing a screw). Time which can be devoted to other activities such as selling of merchandise must be spent on time consuming repair and sizing of such watchbands. Similar problems are encountered in sizing and repairing chain links, bracelets, necklaces and the like having similar small parts.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device which can quickly and easily facilitate the sizing and repairing of a band with minimal effort and manipulation. The device should provide a far simpler method for insertion of pins and screwing of screws and removal of same while maintaining the band in a stationary position. Preferably, the device should also require no additional tools and be of simple design and construction.